In Theory
by zulka
Summary: KaixHiromi. Slight crack. “There’s a pile of hate mail over there. Look through it.” R


**In Theory**  
by: angel del silencio

* * *

She wasn't going to cry. Nope. She wasn't. It was to be expected after all. The whole cheating thing. After all he _was_ Kai! He had player written all over him even though he was stoic, had an uncaring demeanor, hardly spoke unless he had to say something meaningful, didn't really associate with people, she had hardly seen him with a girl. Yep definite signs of a player. Definitely.

Really definitely. Really Really Really.

"Hiromi."

Definitely. Yep. Player.

"Hiromi."

After all…he would want something with no strings attached right?? Right? Yes. Right. Definitely. After all Kai did things his own way…so he was probably a player in his own way. Unlike Bruce Wayne. Who she was sooo in love with. Now Bruce Wayne was definitely a player.

"Hiromi."

Dammit why the hell was he talking to her?? She was trying to forget that she just saw him kissing some other girl. Yep. He was a player. Even though he didn't act like Bruce Wayne. Heck! If he acted like Bruce Wayne it would have been a lot easier! That way she wouldn't have made herself hope. Of course he was a no strings attached type of guy. He was Kai!

"I'm still Kai."

Great. Now he was reading her mind. Who did he think he was?? Well she would tell him who he was. He was her ex boyfriend that's what! After all he was kissing someone else.

"She attacked me."

Right. Who would believe that?! He was Kai. He was rude. He would have pushed her away. Seriously. He never really cares after all. He was a player. It was plain and simple. She should have seen it coming. Seriously!

"Hiromi."

She scowled as she turned to him. "What?!" Definitely Player type. He was rich. He was hot. He had a seriously gorgeous body. Yep.

"Hiromi, stupid. Do I look like a player to you?!" he growled. She got on his nerves so much sometimes.

"Yes!" she had to yell as she sat up. Damn him.

"Hiromi. I'm distant. I hardly care what people think of me, I'm rude, I have anti social tendencies, I ignore mostly everyone, I would rather live with cats than humans. How does that make me a player?" he asked her exasperated.

"Well…" she began then scowled _again_ as he pulled her to him. "You're being a player in your own way!" Ha! Take that!

He rolled his eyes. He had been doing that a lot. "Shut up." He told her as he crushed her to him. He always loved to feel her against him.

"You're being stupid today. More so than usual. Making stupid theories."

"It's the truth. You're not a stereotyped player. You're a unique type of player. The type that with being so cold and arrogant attract lots of attention and then have a legion of girls to choose from. "

"And according to you I've bedded most of them?" he said as he rolled his eyes again.

"Exactly. I bet Tala does it too. And all of them."

"They're too fucking messed up to care about that." He answered as he turned away from her. He always liked her bed it was so comfortable. "Can I have your bed?" he asked distractedly.

"So you can go around with the fangirls?? I don't think so!" she huffed as she reclined on the headboard.

"Stupid. The only person I've had and will have sex with is you and it hasn't been on this bed, may I remind you." He smirked at her blush. He loved to embarrass her. It was fun.

"I was stupid that's why."

"Hiromi. You are stupid. Especially when it concerns these matters. First it was the whole we can't go out thing. Now it's this crazy idea of me being a player. Seriously where do you get all this crap??" he asked as he sat up and faced her.

She shrugged as she yawned. "There's a pile of hate mail over there. Look through it." She said as she lay down and hugged a pillow to her.

He sighed. "Hiromi." He began as he shifted closer to her. "She jumped on me right when you walked in and I did push her off but you had run off by then and don't believe everything they say. I thought you knew better."

She turned to regard him silently. "And another thing." She nodded. "I was serious about the bed. Can I have it?" And she smacked him.

* * *

Author's note: so here is another slight crack. Hope you enjoy. Anyways I dedicate this to...well no one really. or anyone. anyways. happy fourth of july to those who live in the U.S. have fun.

* * *


End file.
